


a short guide to high-fives for alien twelve-year-olds

by stupidgaytree



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Post-Finale, Short, above all else im so glad dr hb has his own tag, i have like 9 different emotions about alexandra, it goes up to maybe 13 when u add in aubreys whole sitch, this is just sweet though :-), yet again aubrey is responsible for an upgrade to the rating with One Curseword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidgaytree/pseuds/stupidgaytree
Summary: "Aubrey? Can I talk to you?"Aubrey blinks down at Alexandra, who has suddenly materialized at her side, all but wedged between her and Dani. Not literally, she's pretty sure, because she's asked Janelle before and teleportation is very hard for any adult, normal Sylph, so a twelve year old definitely should not be able to do it -- but, either way, she is there now, very quietly interrupting the conversation.
Relationships: Aubrey Little & Alexandra, danbrey also but its not a focus. Theyre just cute
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	a short guide to high-fives for alien twelve-year-olds

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 4/1/20: i completely forgot alexandra was stated to be thirteen but the mental leap from eleven to thirteen was too much for me so here is my compromise. she's twelve now

"Aubrey? Can I talk to you?"

Aubrey blinks down at Alexandra, who has suddenly materialized at her side, all but wedged between her and Dani. Not literally, she's pretty sure, because she's asked Janelle before and teleportation is very hard for any adult, normal Sylph, so a twelve year old definitely should not be able to do it -- but, either way, she is there now, very quietly interrupting the conversation.

Well, not Aubrey's conversation, really. Dani and Janelle are talking about the logistics of their soon-to-be expedition, and it quickly became clear that Goddess or not, Aubrey knew very little about this planet and was liable to get very lost in the discussion. Alexandra hadn't been participating either, opting to sit on the floor with Dr. Harris Bonkers and try to make her own conversation with him.

"Uhhh," Aubrey says, glancing up to Janelle and Dani. Dani catches her eye briefly, and Aubrey jerks her head towards Alexandra as she replies, "Yeah, yeah, sure. Uh, right here?"

"No," Alexandra says, though she also looks to Janelle for just a moment. Cautiously, she puts her hand over Aubrey's wrist and guides her away from the others, out the doorway of the large room they'd been in and into the hallway.

"Okay," Aubrey says, slow, "What's up?"

Alexandra fidgets for a moment, then straightens up to her full height of maybe four foot nine. She inhales.

"I owe you a real apology."

Aubrey's mind chooses that moment to go perfectly, incredibly blank. "For… what?"

Alexandra looks a little dumbfounded. "Well," she starts, "I, I didn't think very highly of you to begin with, and I know that was disrespectful, and I -- I guess I _thought_ some rude things in your direction--"

"Oh, _that?"_ Aubrey says, suddenly remembering. She had legitimately forgotten about it. "Oh, no, Alexandra, you do _not_ need to apologize for that."

Alexandra stops. "What?"

"I mean, I'm glad you want to, good job taking responsibility, but, hey? You are _twelve._ I mean this in the nicest way possible, but like, nothing you thought hurt me even a little bit, so. Hey! No harm done. All okay."

Alexandra has been slowly flushing throughout Aubrey's explanation, and now she makes a noise like a strangled cat. She puts her face in her hands. Aubrey waits for a moment. With an absurdly loud sigh, Alexandra resurfaces.

"Okay." she says very plainly. "Good to know, I guess."

"Glad we got it sorted out!" Aubrey tells her. She raises a hand. Alexandra looks at it in confusion.

"Oh, I bet you guys don't do high-fives, huh," Aubrey says thoughtfully. "Okay. Well, I'll teach you right now. Just slap my hand with yours."

Alexandra wrinkles her nose. "Won't that hurt?"

"Only if you do it hard!"

Hesitantly, Alexandra brings up her hand and hits her palm to Aubrey's. It's extremely cautious, more of a brush than anything, and Aubrey grins at her.

"Good job! That's a high-five. Usually we do it harder than that because we're all batshit, but that was good."

Alexandra frowns. "Batshit?"

 _Oops_. Aubrey puts her hand down. "Um, forget I said that word."

"Okay?" Alexandra wiggles her fingers, still holding them aloft. "Are high-fives, like…"

"They're a celebratory thing. To congratulate someone, mostly! Not very professional, though."

Alexandra nods. "Okay. That makes sense, I guess." She wiggles her fingers again, then puts her hand down and shifts a little on her feet. "We can go back in now."

She leads Aubrey in again and goes to hang out with Dr. Bonkers again. Dani and Janelle seem to have switched topics, but also maybe just languages, so Aubrey sits down against the wall and starts twirling a flame around one finger. After a moment, Dani sits down with her, still talking animatedly, to Janelle's mild but clear chagrin as she has to crane her neck down to keep talking. Dani leans into Aubrey a little.

At some point, Janelle trails off into a half-mumbled conversation with herself, counting things out on her hand. Dani turns her head and presses her cheek to Aubrey's, smiling.

"What did Alexandra want?" she asks in English.

Aubrey shrugs. "Twelve year old stuff. It's all good."

Dani snorts. "Right." She pulls away and turns to look at Alexandra and Dr. Bonkers, just in time to see Alexandra, grinning, hold up one hand and receive an enthusiastic high-five from Dr. Bonkers' little rabbit paw.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! im @lavenderdryad on tumblr . this was largely experimental so if its weird then. sorry! i just wanted to write Something Nice


End file.
